


Comforting a Friend

by HamB0ne



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamB0ne/pseuds/HamB0ne
Summary: Sung has a nightmare and goes to Meouch for comfort.





	Comforting a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to title this if im gonna be honest

The bored and sleep deprived bassist was watching the television with half closed eyes. The cooks on the screen were beginning to get annoying with their complaining and it had started to become background noise for him. The only thing keeping him awake now was the flashing of the colors coming from the TV and the headache he had gotten from staring at it for so long.

He considered turning it off and closing his eyes to try to get some amount of sleep. _Or at least just turning it off._

Meouch stiffened as the weight of a person began to crush him into the couch. He tried to prop himself up some and turn his head to give whoever it was a threatening look, but stopped when he heard a choked sob and a hard sniffle. He _knew_ who it was.

The Commander shifted his position so he could wrap his arms around Sung and actually be able to _breathe_ while holding him. Doctor Sung whimpered as Meouch moved, thinking that he was going to get up and leave him there to cry by himself with no one to console him. Mid-sob he gasped, realizing that Meouch was going to stay there and _hold_ him. 

“So,” Meouch cleared his throat and stared at the space above the television—which was now turned off. “What’s got you cryin’?” He absolutely hated it when Sung cried, but what he hated the most was _looking_ at him when he did. Sung wasn’t very appealing to look at when he had a wet, red, and puffy face with snot running from his nose.

“Meouch!” Sung wailed as he buried his face into the Commander’s left side. Muffled sobs and babbling was all Meouch could hear and it was pissing him off that he couldn’t understand what was being said to him.

“Hey, hey!” Meouch groaned and poked at Sung’s shoulder. “I can’t understand ya if you cover yer face like that. Lift up yer head and talk, ya ding-a-ling.” Meouch tried to cover his irritation with a playful tone and a joking insult.

“S-sorry,” Sung lifted his head and then gently laid his head on its side, so he could both talk and be comfortable. “I had a horrible dream.” He sniffled hard and began to sob more. “I-I don’t want to-”

“It’s okay,” Meouch sighed, closing his eyes to prepare himself in case he started to tear up. “It was just a dream, yeah? It’s alright. I have ‘em a lot. When ya realize it’s just a dream, it might actually be easier to calm down, ya know?” He paused, not sure what to say, and sort of hoping Sung would say something.

Meouch moved again, this time to lay flat on his back with a pillow beneath his head and Sung on his chest and stomach. He was hesitant, unsure if he wanted to have what could be a long conversation at 3:28 AM. “Do… do ya wanna tell me what it was about?”

Sung had calmed down enough to stop sobbing and whimpering— Meouch rubbing his back gently soothed him quickly.

“I dreamt that someone came and hurt you and Havve and Phobos and they tried to take you away and they-” He started to hyperventilate but closed his eye as the Commander changed his pattern and rubbed his back in circles. “I-I just don’t want anything bad to happen to any of you. You guys are my best friends and I love you guys so much.”

“Well, let me tell you,” Meouch grinned at Sung as he spoke. “We’re all okay, Hogan is charging in his room, Phobos is asleep in his room, and I’m right here. I’m not goin’ anywhere, and neither are they.”

Meouch’s reassuring grin turned into a cocky one. “Besides, no one is gonna hurt me, I’m tough as fuck. I can handle myself, don’t you worry about that, Doc.”

Meouch’s last statement fell on deaf ears, as Sung was fast asleep once again. And good thing, too—Meouch wasn’t sure how much more crying and and babbling he could take from Sung.


End file.
